My Not So One Night Stand
by madiwood
Summary: Bella literally runs into Edward while leaving a coffee shop. He takes her back to his place to 'clean up'. They part ways without learning each-others names, content with a one night stand. Fate has something else in mind. Bella's not pregnant AH OOC
1. This Is No Man

**This is my first fanfic. Please be brave and read anyway. Any feedback would be nice. I need some help and encouragement. Good or bad I don't mind either way as long as it's constructive. Thanks for taking the time to read. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mocha caramel latte please," I said to the cocky guy behind the counter while juggling my purse, wallet, phone, and of course my umbrella.

"Sure thing Bella," Mike, as 'cocky guy' prefers to be called, responded with his usual grin and flirty blue eyes. I guess Mike could be attractive if you were in to guys that overuse hair gel and under use deodorant.

"_She never compromises, loves babies and surprises, wears high heels when she exercises, ain't that beautiful."_

"Hey Rosalie," I answered the phone skillfully but dropped my wallet sending pennies and a few nickels everywhere.

"Hey Bella. Did you just drop your wallet again?" I could here her trying to hold back a laugh.

Rosalie has been one of my best friends for about four years now. She was the last edition to our group.

It started with Emmett, Jasper, and me all the way back in kindergarten. I was mad when after I asked Emmett to pass the yellow crayon he put said crayon up his nose. (Apparently he didn't like to share). Jasper saw that I was about to cry and put his hand on my shoulder instantly calming me. After that he made Emmett wash the crayon and apologize. Ever since that day they have been like the big brothers I always wanted. Emmett the teasing, rude, bear of a brother and Jasper the calming, sweet, reserved brother.

Then our freshman year of high school, Alice danced into our lives from Los Angeles. Jasper was the first to meet her. He saw her fighting with the combination on her locker and offered to help. She told him she had been waiting for him and he said 'sorry ma'am' with a cheesy southern accent. I guess Alice loves cheese because they have been inseparable ever since.

She fit in with us right away. I desperately needed a girl to even things out, Emmett needed someone with enough energy to keep up with him and Jasper needed his soul mate.

When Rosalie showed up in our senior year from Chicago, she instantly won Emmett over with her mile long legs, long blond hair, and vast knowledge of cars. Unfortunately for him she's always pushed him away, romantically at least. Rosalie told us she had a rough past but won't go into too many details. All we know is that an ex-boyfriend abused her. Everyone knows she really likes Emmett but she's afraid to let him in. Everyone also knows he'll wait forever for her and won't ever give up. Poor bastard.

"Shit Bella, that's the third time in the last week. I swear you have worse coordination than a three-legged dog! ," Mike laughed as he came rushing around the counter to help me retrieve my 32 cents. Every time I do this he runs to help me and makes some comment about my clumsiness, then ends with one of two things.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Yep, ending number one. I suppose I'm lucky he didn't go with ending number two, that would entail him asking what I was doing tonight.

"Actually, Mike, I think I'm going back to Forks. Sorry," _Please buy it, please buy it _I chanted in my head. He's a nice enough guy but seriously how many times do I have to turn him down before he gets the hint?

He looked a little sad for a second but perked back up almost immediately. "Well maybe next weekend then! Here's your latte," He said.

I swear I need my caffeine fix just to make it through the line to get my caffeine fix! If this place didn't make the best lattes in Seattle I would brave the coffee maker at my apartment.

"So he still hasn't given up huh?" Rosalie asked making me jump.

"Fuck! Sorry Rose. I forgot I had you on the phone. What's up?" I asked as I dodged other customers and headed for the door.

"Well, are you really going home this weekend or was that just an excuse?" She asked. It sounded a little too sugary sweet for her usually hard demeanor so I instantly went on the defensive.

"That depends. Are you trying to set me up again?" Maybe it came out a little colder than necessary but she has been trying to send me on blind dates since I broke up with _him_. Alice hasn't been much better. If I didn't have two very protective brothers I'd be whored out practically every night (and not in a good way). Jasper and Emmett usually work there magic to get me out of things I deem unworthy.

"No, I'm not trying to set you up. You act like I torture you with the dozens of hot guys I get you to meet. Maybe you could try being a little grateful," yep I hurt her feelings. Shit.

"You know that I'm grateful Rose. It's just that you keep finding guys that want a relationship with me and I'm looking for a guy that can bend me over the back of the couch and fu-"

"Ok, ok I get it. You need to get laid. You've been around Emmett way to long, you know."

Maybe she was right. I haven't always been like this, afraid to commit and just looking for my next good fuck. Hmm, something to consider… tomorrow.

"Anyway," she began, "you never answered me. Are you busy?"

"Nope, what's the plan?" I asked. I always had a good time when we had a girls' weekends. That might pull me out of this funk I've been in.

"Great! There's someone I want you to meet!" She squealed.

"Bitch! You tricked me with the guilt trip. That's so not fair. I refuse to be thrown into 'boring dinner, awkward kiss at the door, hell' this weekend! Not gonna happen! Don't make me call Jasper or Emmett. I know Emmett would be plenty hap-"

"Holy shit! Calm the fuck down already, Bella. I can see the vein popping out in your neck through the phone. I'm not setting you up. I have a really good friend that just moved here from Chicago. He invited me over to his place for dinner on Saturday night and since he doesn't know anyone here I thought he might like to meet everyone. Not everything is about you and your pathetic love life, you know?"

Fuck. I need to make sure I have enough gas to get me back from this fucking guilt trip she's sent me on. I just blew up at my best friend who's trying to be all nice to some guy, and let's face it, Rosalie Hale doesn't do nice, so he must be important to her. Time for some damage control.

"You're right Rosalie. I shouldn't have freaked out but, come on, you could've worded that shit better. What did you think I was going to think?" I pleaded, hoping she would forgive me and see my side of things.

I heard her laughing before she said, "I know. I just wanted to get you feeling guilty so you'd come. Did it work?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it worked. I'll be there," I said frowing as I walked through the coffee shop door. She always knew how to get me.

When I had barely taken two steps out the coffee shop I ran into some asshole going in the out door.

"FUCK!" I yelled as my ass hit the cement spilling coffee the temperature of lava all over myself and the dumb fuck lying next to me.

"Rose I gotta go," I seethed into the phone.

"You fell on your ass in public again didn't you?" She asked, not even bothering to cover up her laughing with a polite cough.

"Fuck you," I answered and with that I hung up the coordinated self-righteous bitch.

After I picked up all of my latte-covered shit I looked up to find a hand extended in front of my face. My eyes trailed up his hand to his perfectly shaped forearm, then to his masculine bicep, over his broad shoulder, up his neck and chin with a days worth of stubble already grown there. I paused for a second on his perfectly bowed lips wondering if they were as soft as they looked. When I finally made it to his eyes I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath. I was met with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

_This is no man. _I thought to myself. _This is a god sent to cover my shirt in latte and my panties my immediate wetness. Fuck._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next chapter gets down and dirty.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks! Madi**


	2. Going Straight To Hell

**A couple days ago this story got a review from 09xuereba, it's first and only. I was so excited that I squealed and then teared up a little just because she wanted another chapter. It's the simple things in life that make me happy. So…**

**09xuereba this one is for you. I probably wouldn't have put it up if you hadn't asked for it. I hope you liked it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know the appropriate response is to take my hand, let me help you up, and politely thank me for my kindness," the Greek god said to me with a 'fuck me now' smirk that I'm sure would have worked on a weaker woman.

Unfortunately for him I've seen my fair share of smirks, smoldering eyes, and carefully groomed hair to look like the prick just rolled out of bed…or just rolled around in one. All of which he was currently sporting. Pulling out the big guns I would guess. I'm nearly immune to the tactics of pretty rich boys who haven't had to actively try to get laid since they were 14. That superpower comes with the job.

When I'm not in school or hanging out with my friends Emmett and I work together at the nightclub Twilight. I'm a bartender or a waitress depending on what they need that night and Emmett is one of the bouncers or 'heroes' as the girls call them. Don't get me wrong; for the most part we can handle ourselves with the required self-defense training. However, brute strength and liquid courage can sometimes thwart the most perfectly executed shin kick. That's when one of our 'heroes' shows up and kicks some ass.

Yeah, comparatively this guy is a poor helpless deer that just watched his mother get shot by the big bad hunter. Prepare to have your ego deflated, Bambi.

"Actually the appropriate thing to do is go in the correct door but since you clearly aren't intelligent enough to read I'll accept you getting the hell out of my way, Bambi," damn that was a little harsh. First Rosalie now Bambi, people should really stay out of my way before I get caffeine.

Fuck. My morning upper is currently lying in a puddle all around me. Should I go back in to get another drink or storm off in all my bitchy glory? Decisions, decisions.

He pulled his hand out of my face to tug it through his wildly out of control but perfectly placed copper sex hair. His emerald eyes looked a little remorseful but like any well-trained-pretty boy-asshole, he returned them to his 'go-to' smoldering look in the time it took me to blink. He also seemed slightly amused. Damn, not what I was going for.

"Bambi?" He asked me with a chuckle.

I stood up and tried to straighten my stained clothes but gave up after a couple seconds; it was useless. I was just going to have to make a trip back to my apartment to change before meeting Alice at Twilight for her interview. She recently applied to be a bartender/waitress last week and needed the moral support. Aro, the owner, can be sort of intimidating if you don't know him and she was nervous. I still had a couple hours so it wasn't a big deal but, I was pissed on principal.

I turned then to look at him, "Yep. Compared to most of the idiots I come across you're just a cute little fawn."

"So you think I'm cute huh?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously? You're kidding, right? Did you not hear a single thing I said to you? On top of the fact that you are clearly self-centered and illiterate you can now add delusional to the list! Fuck, I don't even know why I'm bothering to talk to you. Consider this pathetic excuse for communicating done." I was absolutely furious now.

I stormed off down the street with the decision to just go straight home and change, leaving Bambi behind to bask in his stupidity.

He just laughed some more and followed me, "Whatever. You know if you hadn't been on the phone while juggling coffee and every possession you own this whole thing could have been avoided. I might have even asked you to come back to my place to enjoy all the benefits of a roommate free lifestyle."

_Man this guy has balls._

Time to play a little. I stopped and turned to face him while twirling a lock of my hair between my fingers. With my most innocent smile I asked, "And what would those benefits be?" Just to lay it on extra thick, I batted my eyelashes a little. _Yeah, I have tricks too._

I guess he wasn't expecting me to make it so easy on him because he just sort of stood there and stared for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of seconds. Maybe I read him wrong and he's all talk with absolutely no game.

This was all getting really boring so I turned to leave him again but he had other plans. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back against his firm chest. I could feel every muscle pressed against my back and had to stifle a moan.

_Wait. What the hell is happening to me? Bambi. Asshole. Get it together._

He wrapped his free arm around my waist and took his hand from my arm to move all my hair to my left shoulder. I felt his cool breath on my right cheek as he whispered in my ear, "To start with no one will be walking in the apartment to find you up against the wall while I'm pounding into you."

Yep. He's good.

But I'm better.

I turned my head so my lips were almost brushing against his when I spoke, "I guess that would be considered a benefit. Now we just have to worry about the neighbors knowing exactly how much you love my lips wrapped around your hard cock because trust me, you won't be able to keep quiet for long."

Ha. That got him.

I watched as his emerald eyes darkened and glazed over. Without another word he pressed my back against the wall of the coffee shop and trapped me there with his chest. His lips crashed onto mine and he didn't hesitate to shove his tongue into my eager mouth. I roughly moved my lips with his and moaned at the cool minty taste of his breath. His lips were even softer than they looked. As our tongues pulsed together I moved my hands to his hair and was surprised that he didn't use any product to keep his hair casually messy. I was practically panting by the time that he took my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently.

He broke our kiss to trace his nose up my jaw to my ear and when he whispered his voice was lower and husky, "If all of that was just to tease me, I'll gladly walk my ass home and enjoy some quality time with my hand in the shower while remembering your gorgeous lips. But I would much rather have you in that shower with me. Maybe we could test how thin the walls are." He then pressed his hips into mine and I could feel exactly how much he enjoyed our impromptu makeout.

Now, I'm not usually the kind of girl that'll go home with a random guy off the streets but if he can almost bring me to my knees with his tongue, I can't wait to find out what he can do with other things.

My hands left his hair and traveled to his waist. I grabbed his belt loops and roughly pulled him to me. "Well you are the one responsible for getting me dirty. I guess it's only fair that you clean me up," I said as I started nipping and sucking at his neck.

He let out a little groan, "If you keep that up we won't make it back to my place." With that he adjusted himself in his pants and took off down the street while I practically had to run to catch up. "Come on. I live a couple blocks away and if you can manage to stay on your feet it'll only take a couple minutes."

_Asshole._

I stopped walking, put my hands on hips, and just waited for him to realize that I wasn't following anymore. I don't care how good of a fuck he may be; I do have some self-respect and no one gets to be a dick to me for no reason. Well, except for maybe Emmett when Rose is having her monthly visit from dear old Mother Nature. That week is rough on everyone. She's a pain in the ass bitch on a good day.

Mister self-centered-pompous-prick finally noticed I wasn't trailing him like a puppy and turned around to find me. "What are you doing over there? Come on." He actually looked like he didn't know what was wrong. Figures.

I was fucking pissed, "Gee, I don't know. I guess just taking a moment to bask in the glory of staying on my feet."

His smirk made a reappearance and he walked back to where I was standing until he was towering over me. Man, I didn't realize how tall he was until now. I bet he's the perfect height for bending me over the armrest of the couch in my living room…

He snaked one of his arms around my waist and let his hand rest in the small of my back. His other hand wound around the back of my neck and he started playing with my hair at the nape of my neck sending chills all the way to my toes.

_How does he do that?_

His lips just barely brushed over mine before he pulled back to look in my eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry for making fun of you, I was just joking. You're very graceful on your feet when you don't have illiterate men using the wrong door. Now if you'll let me, I would very much like to find out if you're just as graceful off your feet." His lips brushed mine again.

He actually apologized and then complemented me. He must need to get laid really bad. I wish he didn't have such an effect on me but all I could do was nod my head in approval seeing as my voice would most definitely betray me.

"Good. Now let's get going before I fuck you in the middle of the sidewalk." He slapped my ass and grabbed my hand before taking off down the street again. How does he know that's my version of romance? _Sigh._

_I'm going straight to hell for this one._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know if you want more.**

**Love you all,**

**Madi**


	3. I Like It Rough Who Knew?

**So this is way longer than my other two chapters. And most of it's a lemon. It's my first and I'm a little nervous about it. Let me know what you think. **

**ENJOY**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We made the walk to his apartment in silence. I think we both realized that if either of us spoke this whole arrangement might be ruined. He was sexy as hell when he had me up against a wall but, every time he opened that damned mouth of his more annoying bullshit came out. Never in my life have I hated and wanted one person so much.

He pulled me into an older looking brick building. It was obvious that whoever owned the place took great pride in it. The inside was clean and updated but retained the romance of the buildings original time. I could actually see myself quite at home in a place like this.

His apartment was on the first floor in the back. There was a shiny gold number 3 on the door.

_My lucky number. That's a good sign._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring with four keys on it. I could easily identify one as the key to his car. Two were a mystery and the fourth was obviously the key to his apartment seeing as it was already in the lock. He wiggled the key out of the door and replaced the ring in his jeans pocket.

As he turned the knob I got a little nervous flutter in my stomach. I was about to walk into a stranger's apartment. To have slutty stranger sex. I should know better than to do something so reckless but there was no way I was turning back now. Maybe a little precaution is in order to ease my mind a bit.

I reached into my purse and grabbed my cell phone to text Emmett. He wouldn't be overly happy about what I had to say but at least I was pretending to be safe.

"_Hey Emmy Bear. At some hot guys apartment a couple blocks north of the coffee shop to get my slut on. Call cops if I go missing. Love you. Tinkerbelle."_

Ha. Emmett is going to be so pissed.

"Letting the boyfriend know he's about to be out done?" Bambi asked with an amused expression.

"Um no. Letting my big brother know where I am in case you decide to chop me up and stuff me down the tub drain. Oh, and I'm not joking about the big part so don't get any creepy ideas" I was only partially joking.

Growing up with as the Chief of Police's daughter can leave a girl a little uneasy about the freaks in the world. Charlie was never one to shield me from the realities of human nature. He loved telling me about the gross cases he worked on as much as I loved hearing about them. Renee, my mom, hated that he was so open about his work but I think it only made me a better judge in character and even though Bambi was a pompous dick hole he seemed pretty harmless.

"Ok. I'll try to keep that in mind. No body parts down tub drains. Got it," He nervously ran his hand through his hair and shifted back and forth on his feet. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact and it made me chuckle a little.

"I'm just fucking with you, Bambi," I said through my little laugh. He visibly relaxed.

"No big brother then?" Bless his heart he looked a little hopeful.

"No. There's definitely a big brother. Two in fact but don't worry about it. It's not like they're going to break down the door and castrate you. Now are you gonna let me in or not?" I didn't want to get him all nervous before his big performance but I needed him to be on his best behavior.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah." With that he opened the door and put his hand on the small of my back to lead me through first while holding the door for me. I was beginning to notice that through all of his talk he was actually sort of a gentleman. Well, a cocky asshole prick of a gentleman I guess you could say. It was obvious someone spent time trying to teach him how to treat a woman. Clearly only bits and pieces stuck with him.

His apartment was really nice, with hard wood floors everywhere and the standard off white paint on the walls. But the thing that really got my attention was the lack of, well, anything. With the exception of a few boxes lining the walls the place was bare. He didn't have furniture or decorations of any kind.

"So, were you robbed or…?" I questioned feeling a little more uneasy as the seconds passed. It shouldn't be that big of a deal but why would someone have practically no possessions? Shit. Maybe he is some creepy killer and the apartment is only to lure in unsuspecting, stupid girls. Ok, maybe I should make a run for it, mayb –

"No, I wasn't robbed. I just moved in today and this is all that would fit in my car. My furniture will be here tomorrow with the rest of my things."

"Ok, good. I was seriously freaking out about you being some kind of killer." Man I need to get a grip. I guess I've been watching too much t.v. or something. Then another thought occurred to me.

"Wait. If you have no furniture here where are we gonna….you know."

I dropped my purse by the door as he chuckled and took my hand leading me down a hallway. "I was under the impression that I was to clean you up a bit. But I've got to be honest. I'd much rather get you a little more dirty first."

_Oh, Lord. Help me now._

Sure enough we ended up in the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Luckily the shower was the kind with a door and didn't need a curtain because he surely he wouldn't have that all set up yet. I doubt he even had towels unpacked.

He reached in the shower turning it to the perfect temperature before turning back to me lifting me onto the sink counter. His hands ran up and down my arms softly then settled at the bottom hem of my shirt. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and saw the questions in them. It was sweet that he would ask permission but I'm not really looking for sweet right now. Plus I'm sure he's just thinking that's what I want. Well, that needs to stop now.

"Look Bambi, it's very sweet that you're being all nice and shit but I'd much rather you fucking take me, you know?"

I heard a little growl in his chest before he smirked and took a step back.

"Yes ma'am. Um, just so you know this 'Bambi' thing is kind of really fucking annoying. I have a name."

That just made me laugh. "I'm sure you have a great name, _Bambi_ but I really have no interest in knowing it, so get over it."

"Fine," he huffed. "You don't need to know my name but what should I be calling you? Just so you know I won't call you 'sweetheart' or 'honey' or any shit like that"

"I don't care what you call me as long as you get your sexy Bambi ass back over here." Ha. It's actually hilarious how much he hates his nickname but seriously what's with all the talking? Did I not come here to fuck?

Before I could realize what was happening his lips crashed onto mine with so much force that they'd be swollen when were done. Not that I cared that much. I pulled his shirt over his head breaking our kiss and threw it somewhere in the bathroom. I heard myself gasp a little bit when I saw his chest. I had an idea of how built he was from when he pulled me into him outside of the coffee shop but this was way beyond what my imagination could work up. I couldn't help myself when I ran my tongue up the middle of his abs and made my way to his right nipple. I bit it gently at first then a little more roughly.

He inhaled sharply, "Fuck Belle," he breathed out.

I stiffened immediately. "What did you just call me?" How would he know my name? I really thought he was a normal guy but then he goes all Ted Bundy on me! Maybe he knows me. I'm sure if I knew him I would have recognized him already. It's not like I could forget this God among men. Shit. What did I get myself into?

"Well, if you aren't going to give me your name I figured I would stick with the Disney theme you started. You know, Beauty and Beast. You kind of look like Belle and you most certainly are a beauty." He finished with another smirk.

I let out a little sigh of relief. I'm really paranoid today.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me. Plus I'm already here so that part of your job is done," I said with a chuckle.

"Hmm. Good to know I guess," He was apparently as done with the talking as I was.

He quickly pulled off my shirt and then reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. When he pulled it down my arms I heard him let out a quite 'fuck' before he took my already hard nipple into his mouth. As he ran his tongue in a slow circle he brought up his hand and palmed my other breast. He gently rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger before trailing kisses from my left to right breast and continued the job he set out to do. My breath was starting to come out in little gasps and I couldn't wait any longer.

My fingers started fumbling around for his jeans button and zipper. He caught on to what I was doing and stood straighter to help me out, his own hands trailing down my stomach to my jeans. He had my pants unbuttoned, unzipped, and down and off my legs before I was finished with his button. He swatted my hands out of the way and undid the zipper himself, most likely afraid I would catch something in it that would make any guy cringe to think about. His pants dropped around his ankles and he stepped out of them kicking them across the bathroom. He wore rather tight black boxer briefs and I could see his very prominent erection. Man, I'm going to be sore today.

He must have seen me staring at his dick because his sexy smirk came back, "Believe me Belle, it only gets better once the underwear is off."

"I bet," was my brilliant reply.

I hooked my fingers in the band of his boxers and eased them over the swell of his tight ass and dropped them to his feet. He kicked them over to join his jeans in the corner. He gripped my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the counter making my center rub with his, which resulted in both of us moaning. I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and pumped him once down then back up. I saw a little bead of pre-cum in his slit and had to taste it. I drug my finger along the head of his cock and locked my eyes with his as I brought my finger to my mouth to taste him.

"Hmm…delicious," I smirked at him.

His eyes darkened to a deep forest green color right before he ripped my panties from my body and fuck it all if it wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen. He ran one finger along my entrance and up my slit before making a show of licking my juices from it.

"Hmm…delicious indeed." He said as he wrapped my legs around his waist and supported me by palming my ass.

He stepped in to the shower and walked right under the stream of hot water. Feeling it dripping between our bodies was the most erotic thing ever. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine softly. Our lips moved together, teasing eachother. He took my bottom lip between his and sucked gently then grazed it with his teeth as he pulled away. He spun us so my back was against the shower wall. I yelped a little at the shock of the cold tile on my over heated back which made him chuckle before going back for my lips. He ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance. I could have just let him in but I thought I made myself clear on the asking for permission subject. After running his tongue along my top lip asking again he caught on.

He shoved his tongue in my mouth and was met by my eager one. I fought for dominance but he wasn't backing down and kept exploring my mouth running his tongue over my teeth and the top of my mouth. He started pumping his tongue in and out in the exact way I wish his cock would do to my throbbing wet pussy. I whimpered when he pulled back from my face.

His eyes were filled with when he said "Beg me for it."

"Excuse me?" I thought I would have been beyond the competency for conversation but I was pissed. I don't beg for dick. Ever. And he needed to know that.

He leaned down to my neck and started nipping at it then sucking the spot he just bit. He moved his way up to my ear licking around it then pulling my lobe into his mouth.

"I said, beg me for it. I want to know how bad you want me to fuck you," he growled into my ear.

"No," I was not going to beg.

He bit down on my neck. Hard. I screamed out at first in pain and then in pleasure when he licked over the bite mark soothing it as he pushed his hips into mine. He switched to the other side of my neck and start the nipping and sucking again. When he got to my ear, I knew what was coming.

"Beg, Belle."

"Fuck you," I ground out.

"Ah, you're getting closer baby."

He brought his right hand from my ass to nipple and started roughly pinching and rolling it. His hips kept pushing into mine as his hand moved down to my clit and he used his thumb to rub circles around it but never actually touching it. I tried to shift my hips to rub my clit on his pubic bone but he gripped them to stop me and stilled his movements as well. He leaned back and our eyes met.

"I'm really not kidding baby. Beg me for it or I'll turn off the shower and walk away."

_Motherfucking, asshole, cocksucker, bastard, pretty-boy, prick!_

I didn't have many options here. Either I could keep my pride and walk away completely unsatisfied or –

"You fucking asshole," I wound my fingers in the back of his hair and pulled until his neck was exposed to me. I licked from the hollow of his throat to crease where his shoulder met his neck. With my teeth I bit down gently at first and then slowly increased the pressure until he was moaning loudly.

_He must really like it rough._

I kept biting harder and harder until he was whimpering and his hips were rolling into mine again. When I removed my teeth from his now tender flesh I ran my tongue over it and tasted a small amount of blood. I placed soft small kisses up to his ear and whispered, "Fucking beg for it Bambi."

He just growled a 'no' and shifted me so his dick was pressing against my entrance. His hips jerked up as he entered me quickly. He held still for a couple seconds letting me stretch for him before pumping in and out of me quickly. His hands gripped my thighs tightly and his mouth found mine in a hot wet kiss. I felt his tongue swipe at my lips but he pulled back when I opened my mouth for him and he just gave me is cocky smile.

I swiveled my hips against his and he groaned letting his head fall to my shoulder. He started talking in-between small open mouth kisses on my neck and his grunting.

"Fuck….baby….so damn tight, hot….not gonna…..last long Belle."

"Me either Bambi," I moaned. My forehead dropped to his shoulder when I felt the familiar tightening in my lower stomach. "Cum with my babe."

His thrusts got faster and harder and he started to growl and grunt into my neck. We were in the most primal of acts and I couldn't hold back my own groans. I was so close, almost there. His thumb pressed down on my clit and that was enough to send me over the edge screaming. My walls clenched around him and I could feel his cock pulse within me as his own release took over.

His whole body went still, then with me still against the shower wall he started sinking to his knees. He sat down on the floor of the tub and held me in his lap, straddling him. I felt small kisses raining down on my face along with the water from overhead.

When he pulled back we just looked at eachother for a long time. His eyes were back to the shockingly green from before but they held an awe in them that I'd never seen. I felt a little twinge in my chest that I hadn't felt for a long time and had no desire to ever feel again. I knew I needed to lighten things up a bit.

"So, I'm on the pill but you don't have Syphilis or Chlamydia or anything do you? Because no offense, but the only thing I want to take with me from this amazing sex is your lovely bite marks I feel forming on my neck."

That seemed to break him out of the trance too. He laughed loudly and pecked my lips. "Nah, I'm clean but I hope my neck doesn't get infected." He reached up and touched the spot on his neck that held a perfect map of my teeth. He winced a little and brought his hand between us to look at it. "Shit Belle, you drew blood."

I just shrugged, "You seemed to like it rough."

"I do, baby. But I think you like it just as rough as I do," he chuckled.

_I like it rough. Who knew?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW PLEASE. It makes me so happy!**

**I'm not a review whore and I'll never hold a finished chapter hostage waiting for a certain number. But I still totally love them and want to know what you think. Good or Bad.**

**I'm so grateful to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and because 09xuereba was so excited to be mentioned in the last AN I thought I'd give a shout out to all of the lovelies who took the time to give me some love.**

**So… Thank you and I love you to…**

**09xuereba – the first to give me love**

**Seagull83 – don't ever feel bad for not reviewing (even though I love it)**

**sherubii – thanks for loving my snarky Bella**

**RikkuYuki – for thinking Bella is hilarious (I made her after myself)**

**thepoterian – for taking the time to log in for me and giving your honest opinion (even though I kind of didn't tone down the crude. Sorry )**

**NICK – thanks for all the yummy sweetness and the slight desperation. It makes me feel good.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Madi~**


End file.
